In recent years, video telephone systems which perform a communication using video and audio have been spreading by virtue of the miniaturization of video cameras, the increase of communication speeds, and other factors. As one form of a video telephone system terminal, there is developed a digital broadcast receiver having not only a digital broadcast receiving/reproducing function but also a video telephone function.
In a digital TV receiver imparted with a video telephone function, a broadcast program display picture and a video telephone picture share the screen. Therefore, a video telephone picture may cut into a broadcast program display picture. Specifically, the video telephone picture may cut into part of the broadcast program display picture or replace the video telephone picture totally.
When the video telephone picture replaces the broadcast program display picture totally, the user may be devoted to a TV phone conversation and miss a broadcast program unintentionally. Further, if a TV phone call arrives while the user is viewing a TV program, another program the user wanted to view may start during a TV phone conversation with the partner.